New Beginnings
by originalsnookiedarookie
Summary: Set late in season 4. Traci realises she can have a future which includes happiness and maybe even love.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. So I started with the intention of writing a fic concentrating on Andy and insert male companion here, with some of this fic as a part of it. Instead I found myself (as I have over most of season 4) drawn to Traci and Steve. I'm not going to comment on the Andy/Sam/Nick/in a way Gail thing. As they say may the chips fall where they may. But I've become more invested in Traci and Steve. I'm glad that Traci is moving on and I really think that Steve is/will be good for her. And I love Steve he's hilarious. And must I say the elevator scene, I watched that over and over again, just so sweet. Anyway disclaimer I don't own Rookie Blue. And I would say this is Post 4-10.**

**To New Beginnings**

"Ah ha, hmmm, yes" tapping her pen against her desk, short responses all Traci could get in. "I… Sir… Yes I understand but I need…I… yes, fine, thank you." Traci groaned hanging up the phone.

"Trouble Nash?"

Jumping slightly Traci turned to find Steve Peck standing close to her desk. "No, just stupid people being stupidly annoying" she said throwing her pen at her desk.

"Ooo getting serious now"

Rolling her eyes at the elder Peck she asked, "So, what can I do for you?"

Smiling at her he leaned in, bringing a flower, a dusty pink orchid, in front of her face.

"Found this and thought of you,"

Raising her eyebrows she reached out taking the flower from his hand. "Thank you." she said grinning wildly.

"I also found this, it's not Spiderman or Star Wars but between you and me Superman knocks those two out of this world. Get it? No? Right," giving her the Superman figurine.

Steve…" she started.

"You don't have to tell him who it's from, I just thought it was cool."

Looking at the figurine then at Steve's face, she smiled "Thank you. I'm sure Leo will love it."

"We still on for tonight?"

"Of course. I'll wait here for you then?" Watching him nodded in response. She'd never thought in a million years she'd be dating Steve Peck but here she was and she liked him, she really liked him.

Hearing a noise at the door, they both turned to see Andy knocking softly.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Andy asked tentatively.

"No, all good" Traci replied blushing slightly.

Standing up straight, Steve grabbed his coat turning towards the door.

"Catch you Nash." he said winking at Traci as he nodded in greeting at Andy as he exited and she entered.

"What did Peck want?"

Following Steve with her eyes as he walked down the stairs, forcing the butterflies in her stomach away, Traci turned to her friend "Nothing, just work."

"Right" Andy replied not knowing what to say instead. There was obviously something going but she didn't know how to ask. Ever since she had come back from her time undercover there was little doubt that she and Traci had grown apart. Hell it seemed even Traci and Gail were closer. Shaking her thoughts away, she cleared her throat, "I was just wondering if you needed anything with the Graw case?"

"Ah I think," she stopped suddenly as a young woman stood at the office door.

"Excuse me," a young woman said standing at the door holding a bouquet of flowers, "I'm looking for Traci Nash."

"That's me." Traci answered, taking the flowers as the woman handed them to her.

"Oh wow! They're beautiful!" Andy exclaimed, "Who are they from? Oh this one fell out" she said picking up the flower Steve had given Traci earlier placing it into the bouquet.

"Thanks" Traci said blushing furiously while surreptitiously hiding the card in her pocket. "I don't know, no card."

"They're not from," she said trailing off.

"From who?" Traci asked.

"Nothing. Need anything for the Graw case?" continuing their conversation before they were interrupted.

"No I'm fine thanks. Swarek and I have it all under control," Traci replied, not missing the slight wince in Andy's face as she mentioned Swarek's name, "But if we need you I'll let you know."

"Okay well Nick's waiting for me in the car, so I'd better go."

"Okay."

As Andy walked towards the door she turned around suddenly finding her friend smiling fondly at the flowers. "You okay Traci?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"I just, we haven't… Good. Right I'll see you later" she said finally before walking out of the office to start another shift.

Watching her friend walk out of the office, she suddenly had the urge to spill the truth about the flowers, about Steve, about what a mess her feelings were but she stayed quiet. It wasn't that she didn't trust Andy but they had grown distant in the past few months and if she was being truthful she didn't want to get sucked back into the Andy/ Sam saga that she suspected now also included Nick. She knew they would sort out their problems, Andy meant the world to her, but right now she had to concentrate on herself.

Picking up the pen that she had thrown haphazardly across her desk earlier, she turned to face the never- ending pile of case files as she saw her partner walk in. Nodding her head in recognition, they both sat down to start another day of work.

After a day that could only be described as uneventful and mundane, she rubbed her eyes as she closed the file in front of her. Swarek had left earlier to follow some lead, ordering her not to work too late. She'd struggled to keep her opinions to herself when he'd said that. He was clearly someone who needed to take his own advice but work was his life, something she knew all about these last few months, as she'd struggled to get over Jerry's death. But as Gail had said she needed to move on with her life and Jerry would want her to be happy.

Pulled out of her thoughts by the soft knocking at the door, she looked at the man who was making her feel things she hadn't felt since Jerry.

"Hey. So I had an awesome day, I really don't think your day can hold a candle to mine. I mean doing paperwork while watching Keller groan and moan over the latest diet his wife has him on was gold!"

Laughing softly at his sarcasm "Oh I don't know watching Swarek argue with the Prosecutors over warrants was pretty entertaining", she replied as she grabbed her bag, coming to stand in front of him. "Want to go?"

"After you" Steve said gesturing towards the door.

As Traci walked towards the door she felt his hand come to rest in the small curve of her back and smiled to herself. It felt so natural and she realised that after a reluctant start, he had become someone she cared immensely about.

She'd be afraid to let her real feelings in, pushing him away and he hadn't pushed back, respecting her wishes and that made her melt all the more.

Upon identifying her feelings she'd lay awake at night wondering if it was too soon, what this would do to Leo and how Jerry would feel about all this. But Jerry only ever wanted her to be happy and she was, she finally was.

"So what are you feeling? Because I don't think I can do Chinese or Portuguese or Italian, I've had enough of that at work today." He said looking down at the beautiful woman next him. Noticing her contemplative face, as they stopped next to his car, studying her intently. "Are you okay?"

Turning to face him, Traci looked up at him, as a soft smile graced her lips. "You know what? I am. And thank you for the flowers," she said before leaning in to kiss him.

**There we go. Please let me know what you think. I'm wondering if I should continue or write other one shots?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Firstly, thank you for all the reviews! Reviews really do make an author's day, they make me smile. Secondly there is no Andy in this chapter, but there will be in later ones I promise. Thirdly Steve and Traci in the final two episodes were so sweet, I hope the authors cement them as a couple next season. And fourthly I do not own Rookie Blue and enjoy this chapter!**

"Is that for me? Excellent!" said Gail gesturing towards the coffee in Traci's hand.

Rolling her eyes, Traci handed over the coffee to Gail, watching as the blonde sank indelicately into the chair across the kitchen table.

"Ah that hits the spot," Gail sighed grimacing before taking another large sip. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Mr Know It All."

"My brother?"

"What? No!" Traci exclaimed blushing "Tonight's date, the dentist."

Groaning, Gail took another sip of her coffee, "I need to cancel these dates."

"Something or rather someone else to hang out with?" Traci asked smiling.

"I don't know what you mean." Gail said pointedly in response, ignoring her friend's raised eyebrows, until she couldn't any longer. "Oh you mean Holly. She's teaching me a lot about medical jurisprudence."

Realising Traci wasn't going to get anything more out of her stubborn friend she played along. "Really? How fascinating." she said drily. "Well anyway I think it's great you're making new friends."

Shrugging her shoulders in response, Gail drained the remainder of her coffee savouring the taste, damn Holly and her weakness for tequila. "As I said I'm moving on with my life!" she said with a hand flourish as she heard her phone begin to ring.

Grabbing her bag from the seat next to her where she'd flung it the night before, Gail dug around before finding her phone and checking the caller I.D., "And speaking of which… What's up loser?...You wish! Can't you tell Mom and Dad? Oh someone's in trouble! Am to! Am to! Am to!" she continued bickering before noticing Traci's amused expression, "Whatever I gotta go Traci's here. Yes Traci's here. I will!" saying goodbye before hanging up the phone. "Steve says hi." Gail said shrewdly not missing the blush across Traci's face. "Can I just say thank you for agreeing to go out with him, now I don't have him pestering me all the time. He's really smitten Trace."

"Ah well…" Traci stumbled not sure what to say in response.

"Gail let's go!" Chris shouted entering the room. "Trace what are you doing here?" he exclaimed surprised by the unexpected visitor.

"Just coming to see you guys."

"Well we'd better leave or we'll be late for shift." Chris said grabbing his gear and heading for the door.

Shaking her head, her eyes followed Chris as he left. Despite everything he'd been through some things never change. "Where are Dov and Chloe?" Traci asked.

"Who knows and who cares!" Gail scoffed heading out the door herself, followed closely by an amused Traci.

Walking into the station Traci said goodbye to Gail and Chris before making her way to the detective's office. Placing her bag on her desk, she turned to face her partner entering the room.

"Morning Nash" Detective Sam Swarek said tossing a filled evidence bag onto her desk.

"Morning Swarek. What's this?" she said picking up the bag examining its contents, coming to realise she was looking at a chip from a tile.

"A chip from a tile. But you know that. Found in a wound in Tyler's body."

Holding up the bag in the light, she noticed the faint lines of a pattern. "It almost looks like a"

"Mosaic tile from Karl Rickard's house. Correct. Let's go Nash." Grabbing his coat, not waiting for Traci to catch up.

Grabbing her coat Traci hurried down the stairs after her partner muttering under her breath. Not watching where she was going she slammed into a body walking past the stairs.

"Woah Nash, in that much of a hurry to see me?" Steve teased steadying the beautiful woman in front of him.

"Steve! Hi. No. Swarek and I are off to see a suspect. I have to go sorry." She said smiling at the man holding her upright, relishing the feel of his hands on her arms.

"That's too bad, was hoping you had time for a coffee." Steve said smiling adoringly at Traci.

"Next time" Traci said stepping back, her smile growing wider as she began to walk away.

"I'll hold you to that" he called after her watching Traci gesture in response as she walked quickly towards the exit.

Reaching the unmarked police car, she slid into the passenger seat unable to wipe off the smile now adorning her face.

"Nash, thanks so much for joining." Sam said sarcastically before putting the car in drive as they sped off towards Karl Rickard's house.

Upon arriving at Karl Rickard's house, Detectives Swarek and Nash exited the car, walking up the path to the front door.

"Want to take the lead Nash?"

Staring at her partner in surprise, she nodded in the affirmative as she began knocking on the door.

Watching as the red, wooden door opened, the partners found themselves facing their witness, or now as he was, their new suspect.

"Detectives. What can I do for you today?"

"Mr Rickard. We just need to ask you some questions about that night. Can we come in?"

"Ahh," Rickard said shiftily, glancing back towards his house, "Can we just do it out here?"

"We'd rather come in Mr Rickards, a bit cold out here don't you agree" Sam said looking at the uneasy man standing in front of him.

"Well I…" Rickards said before turning and bolting down the corridor.

"Nash follow him, I'll go round the back" Sam ordered before racing towards the back of the house, Traci giving chase inside the house, yelling at their suspect to stop.

Flying out the back glass door, Traci came to a sudden stop as she watched her partner tackle their runaway suspect on the ground before cuffing his hands behind his back.

"You are under arrest for the murder of Tyler Stones."

"I didn't do it man! I'm innocent"

"Then why'd you run?"

"I dunno man but I'm innocent"

"Well then I'd better let you go" Sam said sarcastically.

"Really?"

"No!" he said dragging Rickard along as he continued to caution him.

As they arrived back at the station, the duo handed their suspect over to the booking officer on duty, Chloe.

"Hey Chloe."

"Hi Traci. How are you? Are you coming to the Penny tonight? Dov and I are."

"Ah maybe. Can you process him please and get him into room one." Traci said, handing over the necessary paperwork to Chloe.

After that Traci's day seem to fly by. Having interrogated Mr Rickard, Sam and Traci had made him crack within 30 minutes, with the man confessing to murder in full.

After sorting out all the necessary information and paperwork for the prosecution of Mr Rickard and dealing with an assortment of other cases, Traci was glad to see the clock strike 7.

"Let's go!" Gail exclaimed sticking her head through the open door. "You and I Penny, let's go!"

"What you cancelled your date?"

"Yep. Let's go, I've had a bad day and I need a drink."

"You always need a drink." Traci stated smirking as she stood up grabbing her belongings, checking her phone as she went.

"Don't I know it! Chop! Chop!"

"I'm coming" Traci said as she followed Gail, noticing a message from Steve.

_You looked busy, didn't dare want to disturb you. I'll see you at the Penny _

Typing her reply she caught up to Gail.

_Gail and I heading over now, I'll see you there _

Entering the Penny Traci caught Steve's eye as he sat with his Guns and Gangs buddies.

Winking at Traci, both Steve and Traci smiled broadly, as the two women sat down at a table.

"Oh God you two are so nauseating!" Gail exclaimed rolling her eyes in mock disgust. "We need drinks" as she made her way to the bar. Returning with two beers and three tequila shots she placed one beer and a shot in front of Traci as she studied her friend's expression, who was still glancing at her brother.

"Stop playing eyesies with my brother," as she slammed down an empty shot glass feeling the tequila burn in her throat.

"Eyesies?" Traci said as she turned her attention to Gail.

"Yes eyesies. Now shot!" Both girls clinked their glasses before feeling the tingle of tequila burn.

As the two girls continued to drink, Gail more than Traci, they noticed Nick and Andy arrive who said a quick hello before seating themselves at the bar, neither party acknowledging the awkwardness surrounding them.

As the two bantered over nothing and everything and Gail fuelled her love for tequila, the conversation turned more serious.

"I think I'm gay or not. I don't know but I think I like Holly but I don't know."

"Wow Gail. I didn't realise it was that serious." Traci murmured keeping her surprise to a minimum.

"It's not serious, well I don't think it is, I don't know if I want it to be you know?"

"Yeah I know." Traci nodded in understanding, thinking about Steve.

"Enough about me what about you and Steve?"

"Gail!" Traci moaned her eyes flittering to where Steve was standing.

"Don't think I didn't see that."

Sitting quietly Traci weighed her options as she looked at Gail's face who wouldn't stop winking at her. She loved drunk Gail.

"Well? Don't leave me hanging Detective" Gail said taking another sip of her beer "I've exposed my feelings, I'm being girly, now it's your turn!"

"Gail, I think I'm falling for him, no I've fallen for him, hard." Traci said softly her face filled with emotion.

Noticing her friend's slight despair, Gail sobered up enough to recognise that Traci needed someone right now, someone to let her know that this was okay.

"Aww Traci. It's okay. As disgusting as it is for me to think of my brother in that way, it's okay to feel what you're feeling. It's normal. He really likes you Traci, I've never seen him like this before. He really cares about you."

Swallowing down her fears, Traci looked over at the man in question as Dov, Chris and Chloe entered the bar joining the two at the table, interrupting the moment.

"Where the hell have you been!" interrogated Gail before demanding Chris go get more drinks as penance.

As the five continued their night, it soon became clear that Gail had had enough. Traci bid good night to the four as Chris and Dov lead a stubborn but intoxicated Gail from the bar, with Chloe trailing behind.

Grabbing her bag she walked over to Steve, as he headed towards her.

"Gail okay?" concern evident in his eyes.

"Yeah she'll be fine, just a little too much to drink but I think that was the plan" Traci replied watching as relief settled over Steve's face, but still not enough to cover the concern that still lingered.

"You heading out?"

"Yeah, long day but we did catch a murderer."

"I heard. The classic "I'm innocent" response."

"Yeah well that didn't last long" Traci joked as Steve helped her into coat, guiding her out of the Penny but not before saying her goodbyes to Nick and Andy.

"So I didn't see much of you tonight. You and Gail seemed to be having fun," Steve said as they reached Traci's car.

"You jealous Peck?"

"Of Gail? Never! I know I'm the funnier, smarter, better looking Peck," he said smirking, standing closer to Traci.

"I'm all yours tomorrow."

"Really? Lucky me"

"Breakfast, 7:30?"

"Sure. I do like a woman that takes charge."

Laughing, she gently shoved him in response as his arms came to enclose around her body, the butterflies in her stomach multiplying by the second.

Holding her close, he gently touched her face before lowering his head and kissing her softly. Pulling away after only a few seconds, Steve huskily whispered "Good night Traci Nash."

"Good night Steve Peck" before stepping out of his warm embrace and hopping into her car. Yep, yet it was official she was a gone. She'd fallen for a Peck.

Watching as Traci drove away in her car, Steve realised there was no going back, he was in deep and he didn't want to be rescued.

**I really do love Gail, and her with Holly, it's nice to see her happy and enjoying herself. **


End file.
